The present invention relates to a silicone hydrogel. This silicone hydrogel is suitable for use in medical implements such as ophthalmic lenses, endoscopes, catheters, transfusion tubes, gas transport tubes, stents, sheaths, cuffs, tube connectors, access ports, drainage bags, blood circuits, wound covering material, and various types of medicine carriers, but is particularly suitable for contact lenses, ophthalmic lenses, and artificial corneas.